Verdad o shot
by diansnape-18
Summary: Lo que un juego aparentemente inofensivo puede ocasionar ¿que dira Snape cuando una Hermione borracha aparesca en su despacho y le confiese que le gusta? Que papel jugara Remus Lupin en este juego?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Los personajes son de J.K Rowling solo la idea es mia

Capitulo # 1 Verdad o shot

Por fin es viernes otra semana mas paso !y vaya semana! no es que me queje ,todo lo contrario me gusta que los profesores nos dejen deberes creo que eso nos hace desafiar nuestros conocimientos entre eso, mis guardias como prefecta y mi preparaciòn para los extasis no tengo nada de tiempo libre y eso me esta cobrando factura pero esta noche es diferente.

-¡noche de chicas! - fue lo que Ginny aviso esta mañana en el gran comedor sin duda alguna otra de las grandes y geniales ideas de la señorita diversiòn, lo meresco a decir verdad y sin dudarlo acepte.

Quedaron de venir a las diez falta poco para eso asi que me apresuro pongo las ultimas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en el escritorio, y saco las botanas cuando llaman a mi puerta la abro y ahi estan Ginny,Luna, Padma ,Parvati y por supuesto Lavender, !Haggg! no es que me moleste, bueno a decir verdad si me molesta y mucho pero no tiene nada que ver con Ron en serio lo juro, hace mucho que supere ese asunto y a decir verdad lo veo mas como a un hermano pero la señorita inseguridad piensa que le quiero quitar a su won-won , pero en fin, fue idea de Ron que Lavender viniera claro siempre Ron.

-incluyela Ginny, necesita amigas- suplico para que la invitaramos incluso se atreviò a pedirme que me acercara a ella

-vamos Hermione deberias conocerla mejor se llevarìan muy bien- lo siento mucho Ron pero no en esta vida

-¿lista para la fiesta? -me pregunta Ginny con una picara sonrisa mientras Luna acomoda los cogines en el suelo y Padma saca bocadillos y unas revistas de corazon de bruja

-supongo que si- le respondo con animo -estoy exahusta-le digo a Ginny dejandome caer al suelo al lado de Luna

-yo estoy igual Snape nos dejo tarea como de aqui a fin de año- se queja Parvatti mientras bebe algo de cerveza de mantequilla

-me paree que hay que animar la fiesta - con un movimiento de su varita Ginny enciende la radio que trae con ella y saca cuatro botellas de whisky de fuego -¿que tal un juego? - propone emocionada

!oh no! esta es una mala idea sin duda ,aun recuerdo ese stip poker en la madriguera el verano pasado, como olvidar esos horribles boxers que Ron usaba fue el colmo ver que estaban llenos de corazones y en ellos la letra L posiblemente regalo de Lavender fue un desastre

-¿un juego? - hay por dios esa voz , no puedo con ella es tan chillona e irritante

-si, es un juego muggle solo que con algo de picante, verdad o shot- veo como todas miran a Ginny intrigadas

-yo entro- dice Padma de inmediato Parvatti acepta y Luna tambien

-bien, ¿tu que dices Hermione? - pregunta Ginny

-¿no tienes miedo verdad? - me desafia Lavender y para tu informaciòn no tengo miedo Brown

-cuenta conmigo-le digo a Ginny , ningun mosquito berrinchudo con voz chillona me va a retar, a veces puedo sacar mi lado mas Gryffindor y ser valiente

-de acuerdo, necesitamos algo de valor liquido-Ginny sirve algo de whisky en varios vasos y lo reparte entre todas lo tomo de inmediato y estoy lista para jugar

-las reglas son las siguientes ,una pregunta por turno no mas y lo que se dice aqui , aqui se queda-eso ultimo se lo dice claramente a Lavender -¿de acuerdo? Lavender ¿verdad o shot? -

-verdad- dice despreocupada

-¿alguna vez le has sido infiel a Ron? -¿en serio? ¿esa es la gran pregunta? como si ella fuera a mirar a otra persona ademas de Ron de repente. escucho un si, ¿que demonios fue eso? veo a Lavender y esta tapandose la boca parece aterrorizada

-yo...no...es que... ¿como..?-pregunta y al fin me doy cuenta, ese sabor a asfòdelo y menta no puede ser otra cosa que veritaserum

-Ginny como pudiste es ilegal, esta controlado por el ministerio- digo en mi tono mas serio

-es ilegal si se enteran- me responde

-¿que es ilegal? -pregunta Padma

-veritaserum,Ginny lo puso en las bebidas -la cara de Lavender es tan divertida no sabe a lo que se enfrenta

-no es para tanto, ademas nadie va decir nada de lo que pase aqui- dice Ginny en un intento de convencernos

-eso es diferente-le digo si nos descubren la pasaremos mal de seguro

-vamos Hermione divirtete un rato, ademas , ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?- pregunta inocentemente, bien Ginny se me ocurren muchas cosas que podrian pasar

-yo entro- dice Luna ensoñada casi se ve divertida, Parvatti se encoge de hombros y Padma la sigue asi que parece que no importa por si fuera poco la señorita berrinches en persona acepta entrar y me lanza una mirada burlona supongo que no tengo opciòn y estoy dentro

-sigamos-dice Ginny -por cierto no puedo creer que que le hayas sido infiel a Ron -exclama ella en contra de Lavender

-no fue a proposito -se intenta defender pero es muy tarde es una maldita y nada me gustarìa mas que decirle a Ron pero quedamos en no decir nada y por mas molesto o repulsivo que me paresca tengo que cumplir .

-Granger ¿verdad o shot ? - dice bruscamente ,elegire shot no quiero que alguien como Lavender Brown indague en mis secretos Padma me acerca algo de whisky y lo vacio de golpe bien es mi turno tengo una duda que me ah estado taladrando la cabeza desde hace algunos dias y es ahora o nunca para despejar esa duda ,elijo a Luna y responde verdad, bien aqui va mi pregunta

-¿es verdad que pasaste la noche con Neville? - Harry me lo dijo hace unos dias al parecer se levanto en la noche y los escucho, Luna asiente despejando la incogita que Harry sembro en mi cabeza, no puedo creerlo! quien lo diria Luna Lovegggod y Neville Longbothom ¡por las barbas de Merlìn! eso si es una revelaciòn.

-¿cuenta como paso? ¿que hicieron? ¿como es Neville en la cama? - son las educadas preguntas con las que las chicas bombardean a Luna, ella solo les sonrie y se dirije a Padma.

¿que es lo peor que podia pasar? bien pues con un juego que combina alcohol ,veritaserum y un grupo de chicas cotillas todo puede pasar, dejo de lado las conjeturas prematuras y mi espiritu aventurero sale a relucir shot tras shot espero que no se me ocurra decir verdad mucho menos delante de Lavender .

Ya han pasado ocho rondas y magistralmente me mantengo bien, anque con tanto alcohol en las venas me estoy empezando a sentir un poco mareada , no se tomar, lo admito aun asi quiero pensar que mi juicio esta intacto en fin el juego se esta poniendo rudo dejamos salir a la bestia Padma como era de esperarse le pidio detallitos a Luna acerca de su incursion al dormitorio de los chicos ¡y que detalles! ¿en serio era necesario? ¡hugg! Parvatti no se quedo atras ya que admitio una loca obsesiòn por un chico de cuarto año de Hufflepuff , a lo lejos escucho a Ginny preguntarme y respondo verdad, ¡mierda! no verdad no, verdad no .

bien Hermione ¿quien te gusta de la escuela?- me pregunta muy casual, no quiero responder seria mi tumba si digo algo pero el veritaserum me hace hablar

-Snape - suelto de repente y como esperaba los comentarios y preguntas no se hacen esperar hasta que la falsa risa de Lavender las interrumpe .

-¿que es gracioso? - pregunta Ginny

-hay por favor ¿Snape?, ¿en serio? vaya Granger sabia que tenias mal gusto pero Snape es caer muy bajo - ¿que? esta tipa salida de quien sabe donde me va a decir que es caer bajo

-pues no tanto como lo es estar con Ron , sin ofender- agrego para Ginny aunque ella no le presta atencion

-al menos yo estoy con mi won-won ¿tu que tienes Granger? ¿Snape sabe que existes? no verdad, en que planeta se te ocurrre que alguien como Snape puede hacerle caso a alguien como tu solo hay una palabra para eso patetico- bien, es suficiente ya estoy harta de este mosquito no voy a dejar que me insulte

-no es de tu incunvencia Lavender -vocifera Luna

-pues no, no lo es, por mi quedate virgen amargada y sola el resto de tu aburrida vida Granger dudo que algùn hombre se fije en algo tan comun como tu ni siquiera eres atractiva para Ron , el me prefiriò a mi-

-ya parala Lavender- dice Ginny en mi defensa es en ese momento que me doy cuenta de que tengo la varita en la mano y la estoy apretando

-dime Lavender de que te sirve tener novio si andas de zorra con medio Hogwarts -oh tranquila Hermione

-por lo menos yo tengo el valor de luchar por lo que quiero ¿y tu? ¿pelearas por Snape? - me reta y si, yo pelearìa por Snape , bueno no se , es Snape me mataria si le dijera algo

-¿acaso es un reto?- le pregunto, su mirada lo dice todo una sonrisa burlona y me harte , tomo la botella de whisky mas cercana le doy un gran trago y me levanto.

-¿a donde vas?- pregunta Ginny

-no voy a dejar que esta fulana me rete, le demostrare de lo que Hermione Granger esta hecha a esta consentida - la mirada de Lavender es indescriptible , ademàs si no le digo ahora cuando? el curso termina en unos cuantos meses y jamas lo volvere a ver salgo de la habitacion y las chicas me siguen .

De acuerdo si fuera un murcielago de mazmorra en ¿donde estaria a esta hora de la noche? posiblemente comiendo pero como Snape es Snape seguro esta en su despacho despierto e ideando nuevas formas para humillar a Neville o a Harry , en poco tiempo llego a su despacho y llamo a su puerta , no abre volteo y veo a las chicas estan escondidas detras de una armadura veo la cara de terror de Ginny y la de satisfaccion de Lavender por un momento me pregunto si fue buena idea venir, la puerta se abre , volteo y ahi esta tan impasible y arrogante el como decirlo sexy profesor de pociones su ceja se levanta interrogante y me causa gracia ya me imagino la imagen que le doy una estudiante en su pijama con una botella a medias de whisky, borracha y con una dentuda sonrisa en el rostro

-¿que hace aqui Granger? sabe que no son horas para andar fuera-me dice con un tono de voz calmado casi contenido dirìa yo me examina con la mirada y se detiene en la botella de whisky

-esta borrachan Granger- afirma con ira?

-oh en serio brillante profesor, 10 puntos para el profesor Snape- digo con sarcasmo y me empiezo a reir

-esto le va a costar caro, digame que hace aqui? - demanda con furia ahi viene es cosquilleo causado por el veritaserum abro la boca y digo.

-vine a decirle que usted me gusta - bien eso es todo , su reacciòn me da miedo pareciera como si me quisiera matar con un avada pero lo hecho esta hecho

-muy graciosa Granger se golpeo la cabeza acasò? - preguta y no se que decir

-no- respondo

\- lo pasarè por que al parcer esta borracha considerece con suerte- bien Hermione siententete feliz ahora date media vuelta y corre!

-es verdad, usted me gusta, mucho-

-dejeme decirle que como broma no es nada graciosa-

-no es broma pero que vas a saber tu Severus -

-profesor Snape- me vocifera -100 punto menos para Gryffinfor por insolente y la castigarè durante un mes ahora , se que no estaba en su cuarto y de repente se le ocurrio venir a decir esta sarta de tonterias , ¿quien mas esta en esto? - pregunta furioso no quiero decirle asi que muerdo mis labios me cuesta mucho trabajo no abrir la boca

-entre mas se resista al veritaserum peor sera- me avisa ¿que? ¿como es que lo sabe?

-¿acaso cree que no notaria que me faltaba un frasco en mi armario personal? -

-yo no lo tome-me defiendo

-ya lo se, digale a Weasley que me devuelva el frasco , despues ajustare cuentas con ella - ¿como lo sabe? no se si quiero saberlo de repente caigo en cuenta que se esta desviando del tema

-cobarde- susurro, el arquea la ceja y me mira intrigado

-¿que fue lo que dijo? -

-es un cobarde , por que no dice nada evade el tema- con cuidado Hermione

-soy lo suficientemente maduro para comprender que usted esta a nada de caerse de borracha ademas de que no esta en sus cinco sentidos - bastardo! le dedico mi peor mirada y me bebo un gran sorbo de whisky Snape me arrebata la botella y me fulmina con la mirada

-esto se termina Granger venga- me dice jalandome del brazo caminamos por el pasillo y subimos las escaleras - estupida niña descuidada , inmadura - es lo que alcanzo a escuchar que susurra un momento ¿a donde vamos? no me va a llevar con Dumbledore o Macgonagall ¿o si? pero no es asi pronto nos encontramos frente al retrato de la señora gorda

-metase a la cama Granger hablaremos mañana- me dice irritado

Bien creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es quedarme callada y entrar a mi dormitorio intento dar un paso adentro pero Snape me toma del brazo me voltea y me pega a la pared , ¡Oh por Merlin ! mi respiracion se detiene y juro que mi corazòn tambìen el se acerca peligrosamente a mi

-no juegue con fuego Granger se puede quemar- me susurra al oido -mañana a las ocho su castigo- se separa de mi se da media vuelta y se aleja, estoy congelada no se si de frio o de miedo despues de un rato reacciono , despierto a la senora gorda le digo la respectiva contraseña y entro al dormitorio aun sin saber como interpretar las palabras de Snape.

HOLA QUE LES PARECIO ESTE ES UN FIC QUE SE ME OCURRIO Y PUES NO PUDE DEJAR LA IDEA SOLO EN MI CABEZA SE LOS COMPARTO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME MANDEN MUCHOS PERO MUCHOS REVIEWS SALUDITOS


	2. Mi proxima equivocacion

Disclaimer : nada me pertenece todo es de J.

Capitulo # 2 Mi proxima equivocación

En cuanto entro a la sala común las chicas se abalanzan sobre mi aturdiendome con miles de preguntas

-¿que demonios paso ahi? - me pregunta Ginny asustada

-lo puse en su lugar- le aclaro sonriendo y recordando la expresión de Snape estaba tan enojado pero por fin pude decirle lo que pensaba -quiere que le devuelvas el frasco- atino a decirle, Ginny abre los ojos como platos y se pone palida

-¿que mas paso? - me pregunta Parvatti sacando su lado mas chismoso jalandome vaya estan tan emocionadas

-pues que va a pasar le dijo lo que sentia y por supuesto Sanpe la rechazo- oigo decir a Lavender , aparto a Luna de enfrente y la veo parada junto a la chimenea con esa estupida sonrisa burlona la sangre me hierve al verla como es que deje que se involucrara en mi vida privada ahora va a saber esta tipa que se metio con la chica equivocada

-¡ y eso a ti que te importa! - escupo con toda mi furia contenida, seguro que Lavender esta a punto de decir algo sarcastico y burlón la vista se me nubla y ahi viene el vomito, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Lavender cubierta de vomito y gritando

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hoy amaneci con un brutal dolor de cabeza, juro no volver a tomar asi me despertaron los gritos de Ron insistiendo que me diera prisa para que fueramos a desayunar _" aguanta Ron apenas si puedo levantarme"_ con las pocas fuerzas que tengo literalmente me arrastro fuera de la cama y logro estar lista en cinco minutos , cuando bajo veo a Ginny y a los chicos esperandome Lavender esta con ellos en cuanto me ve tuerce la boca y sale furiosa de la sala común Ginny me mira y sonrie

-¿ tan salvaje estuvo? - me pregunta Harry supongo que se debe a mi aspecto el cual no creo que sea el mejor

-no tienes idea- le digo apurandome a llegar al comedor, de camino para aca escucho como Ron y Harry le ruegan a Ginny para que les diga lo que hicimos y de paso me bombardean con las mismas preguntas las escenas de anoche aún dan vuelta por mi cabeza el juego de Ginny , yo diciendole a Snape que me gusta, Snape diciendome que no jugara con fuego y... ops... yo vomitandole a Lavender quiza tal vez por eso me miro furiosa como si me quisiera ahorcar

-¡basta !, solo estuvimos platicando y maquillandonos- les dice Ginny alzando la voz, genial ahora tenemos la atención de los madrugadores alumnos que estan en el comedor, veo... mejor dicho escaneo la mesa de profesores y por fortunna Snape no esta ahi, no soportaria verlo despues de mi espectaculo en su despacho

-¿Hermione quieres jugo? - me pregunta Harry distrayendome

-si claro- le contesto sentandome al lado de Ginny, cuando volteo me encuentro con la mirada de Lavender esta sentada ahi con la mandibula apretada la ignoro, se que por ahora estoy a salvo no creo que ella le diga algo a los chicos en primera por que yo se lo que le hizo a Ron y segunda por que nunca le van a creer que su amiga Hermione Granger este enamorada de Severus Snape

-¿ que le hicieron a Lavender ? - nos pregunta Ron de repente, estoy a medio sorvo de mi jugo y lo unico que hago es mirar a Ginny, si alguien puede contener a Ron es ella

-nada, ahora que te dijo-

-pues esta enojada y me culpa a mi por haberla mandado con ustedes- nos explica, no tengo ganas ni pericia para tratar con las quejas de Ron asi que prefiero retirarme de la mesa e ir a descansar un rato

-te dijimos que no la queriamos ahi, no aguanta nada - escucho decir a Ginny y veo como Harry intenta disimular una risa , bien vete Hermione antes de que se enfoquen en ti ,corro al final del comedor y choco con alguien

-¡acaso no ve!- me grita Snape llevandose una mano al estomago justo donde le pegue, volteo hacia atras y veo como todos nos miran con cara de terror no se que hacer no planeaba encontrarmelo asi

-lo siento profesor- digo desviando la mirada, despues de recordar la noche anterior no tengo cara para verlo

-ah es usted Granger por que no me sorprende- escucho que me dice y de repente el piso se ah vuelto muuuuy interesante -la imaginaba dormida, la resaca deberia estar matandola- agrega y por fin me armo de valor y lo miro parece como si me escaneara con la mirada y lo noto satisfecho con una mueca que podria jurara parece una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-supongo que fui afortunada - le digo tragando saliba fuertemente , las manos me sudan y apuesto que Snape lo ah notado

-vamos Hermione- me dice Ginny acercandose a nosotros, gracias Merlín era lo que necesitaba

\- recuerde su detención Granger, a las siete en mi despacho y por su bien le sugiero no llegar tarde- dice en el mejor tono despectivo que le eh escuchado

-Weasley usted tiene detención con Filtch en la sala de trofeos y agradesca que no la expulso por usar y robar veritaserum, cincuenta puntos menos de Gryffindor - atina a decir y se aleja de nosotras, yo intento no mostrar alguna reacción, Ginny esta boquiabierta y parece asustada mientras veo como Snape pasa al lado de Ron y Harry y como ellos le mandan una mirada de desprecio puro.

Pase casi todo el día en la biblioteca estudiando , bueno de hecho no, no pude avanzar en mi trabajo estoy aterrada no sabia que el alcohol podía hacerme sentir tan temeraria, habia escuchado que daba valor pero a mi me dio mucho mas que valor, recuerdo la noche anterior y lo unico que quiero hacer es morir, yo llame cobarde a Snape, yo le dije que me gustaba y yo fui a buscarlo a su despacho casi a media noche en pijama y completamente ebria, no podia ser peor ahora tenia que enfrentarme a una de sus tan temidas detenciones, nunca habia visto que el reloj avanzara tan rapido de repente ya eran cuarto para las siete y yo muy a mi pesar tenia que ir a las mazmorras a torturarme un poco mas

-Vaya ¿hoy te vas temprano querida? - me pregunta Madame Prince cuando le devuelvo los libros que saque de la seccion prohibida

-si, volveré mañana- le digo y salgo de la biblioteca, intento retrasar mi llegada pero se que si llego tarde tendré más problemas con Snape además algún día tengo que llegar, toco su puerta unos minutos antea de las siete y escucho su grave y aspera voz diciendome que entre, abro la puerta y lo veo ahi sentado en un enorme sofa negro , tiene un libro en la mano y un gran vaso de lo que supongo es whisky en la otra ,nunca habia estado en su despacho, es un sitio como decirlo peculiar, hay libreros y vitrinas en todos lados, en el centro un escritorio de madera dos puertas al fondo las cuales supongo conducen a sus cuartos privados, una sala justo enfrente de la gran chimenea de piedra , es humedo y oscuro ninguna ventana lo unico que le da luz a ese lugar es la chimenea y dos antorchas en la pared .

-¿ansiosa por su detención Granger? - me pregunta mirando el reloj de caja

-no queria llegar tarde - le respondo evadiendo de nueva cuenta su mirada

-bien , hoy limpiara calderos- me informa sonriendo y señalando una gran pila de calderos frente a él -por supuesto no usara magia, su varita- extiende su mano no tengo alternativa asi que se la entrego , el hace aparecer una cubeta con agua y todo lo que necesito para hacer mi labor, la tomo y me acerco a los asquerosos calderos

-¿que espera? - me pregunta divertido , solo lo miro fijamente y me siento a fregar el primer caldero

Maldito Severus Snape llevo mas de una hora limpiando calderos y no ah hecho nada , todo el tiempo eh tenido su mirada fija en mi, sigue sentado en el sofa ya ah consumido media botella de whisky , el libro lo ah dejado de lado y pareciera que soy el nuevo espectaculo, intenté no prestarle atención, enfocarme en lo mio pero no puedo, me irrita que no diga nada además el calor me esta matando, cualquiera pensaría que por ser una mazmorra estaría helando, pero no todo lo contrario el lugar es caluroso siento que mi jersey y corbata están empezando a estorbar asi que me deshago de ellas, mucho mejor asi puedo respirar, es cuando me quito la corbata que veo de reojo como Snape se revuelve en su asiento parece incomodo, sonrio ante la idea de que yo lo pusiera nervioso, pero es algo tonto e infantil oigo como carraspea y me saca de mi fantasia

-¿ si profesor?- pregunto viendolo

-¿calor Granger?- me pregunta casi sonriendo

-un poco- le respondo sin idea de a donde nos lleva esta sumamente interesante conversación acerca de la temperatura del ambiente

-el lavabo esta por allá, vaya y refresquese , no quiero que se muera por un golpe de calor o que siga con su inecesario stripteasse - me responde, aguarda ¿acabo de escuchar lo que escuche? ¿el cree que esto es un stripteasse? me levanto y camino al pequeño cuarto que me indica Snape, al fin algo refrescante me lavo la cara y eso ayuda demasiado, me quedo pensando en Snape, por todos los cielos no ah dico nada de anoche, no es que espere que me declare su amor eterno pero al menos que se enoje conmigo que me grite y me baje todos los puntos de la casa, pero el hombre no hace ni eso, solo me mira limpiar calderos y me irrita

-¡creo que ya esta lo suficientemente fresca para continuar Granger!- escucho decir cuando salgo la luz se ah vuelto mas tenue las llamas estan bajas Snape sigue en la misma pocición

-es para hoy- me gruñe cuando paso a su lado , no me queda más remedio que seguir con mi tediosa labor

-sabe...- dice después de que terminé dos calderos más- todo este tiempo eh estado pensando en por que alguien tan correcta como usted la insoportable sabelotodo de Gryffindor se prestaría a un juego tan infantil y absurdo como el de la señorita Weasley, lo creo de Brown y las Patil, hasta de Loveggod pero ¿usted?-

-era noche de chicas - digo sin querer mirarlo y obvio sin querer preguntarle como es que sabe quienes estabamos en eso

-¿y como es que no vio que se iba a salir de control?-

-perdón profesor, solo queriamos relajarnos y pasar un buen rato- eso es legal ¿no? pasar tiempo con las amigas y con lavender para platicar claro que si hablaramos del veritarserum entonces ya no seria tan legal , pero eso a el que le importa, ni siquiera es nuestro jefe de casa

-si claro imagino que jugarle bromas a los profesores es su definición de pasar un buen rato- ataca , lo ultimo que quiero es que piense que fue un broma lo que le dije contra todo instinto de supervivencia habro la boca y digo

-no fue ninguna broma profesor- veo como me mira fijamente y luego alza su ceja le evado la mirada y sigo con el caldero

-entonces puedo suporner que lo que usted me dijo era la pura verdad claro ya que ingirio veritaserum y el veritaserum nunca falla debería de estar halagado o esceptico a su romantica declaración de amor- ese tono de voz lo conosco y se esta burlando de mi, no ahora no Hermione no llores, me seco una rebelde lagrima y disimulo

-¡piense lo que le venga en gana yo hable con el corazón!- digo y me concentro más que nunca en mi tarea, sabía que algo asi pasaría, ahora me va a tomar como un tonta estudiante enamorada de un profesor y se burlará de mi el resto de mi estadia en el colegio, escucho como se levanta de su asiento y de la nada esta arrodillado junto a mi , me aparta el cabello dejado al descubierto mi cuello yo me petrifico siento mi respiracion agitada y mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho

-Ya le die que no jugara con fuego, para esto se necesitan dos y eh de decirle que soy muy bueno, jamás me eh quemado- me dice casi susurrando , siento su respiracion en mi clavicula cierro los ojos tratando de calmarme pero un gemido se me escapa -pero si eso quieres Hermione preparate- me advierte de momento no se que hacer, esucucharlo decir mi nombre es demaciado quiero decir algo pero mi cerebro esta congelado ante tan inusual comportamiento de Snape

-¡es suficiente por hoy Granger! - vocifera y se levanta- terminará su los calderos mañana- recupero la conciencia y me levanto a prisa ahora esta parado en la puerta y tiene la misma expresión de enfado que lo caracteriza , salgo de su despacho y me azota literal la puerta en la cara, cuando vuelvo a ser yo corro la sala común Ginny debe de saber esto.


	3. Seremos dos extranos

Disclaimer: nada me pertwnece todo es de J . K . Rowling

Capitulo # 3 Seremos dos extraños

Llego a la sala común en busqueda de Ginny esta sentada con Harry y Ron parece enojada y se ve muy cansada , claro se me olvidaba ella tambien tenia detencion hoy maldición ahora tendre que quedarme ahi sin poder decirle nada de lo que acaba de pasar

-hola chicos- los saludo acercandome ellos me responden el saludo Ginny me mira traviesamente y sonrie

-¿terminaste tan pronto? - el tono de Harry es de incredulidad y como no Snape suele dejarlo salir de detención hasta pasada la media noche

-si, pero tengo que regresar mañana- intento decir con fastidio me tiro en el sillón y resoplo

-¿como te fue a ti Ginny?- le pregunto

-pues Filch me puso a limpiar trofeos, me dejo salir temprano por que Peeves lleno el segundo piso de moco de murcielago -

-¡vaya que suerte! - exclama Ron

-saben estoy muy cansada me voy a dormir- dice Ginny levantandose -Hermione no vienes asi aprovecho para darte el sueter que me prestaste- me dice capto el hilo de inmediato y asiento, al parecer a ninguno de los chicos se les hace extraño en cuanto nos alejamos Ron saca una libreta en donde suele anotar sus estrategias para el Quidditch y se las pasa a Harry.

-¿que paso? dime ¿te dijo algo de anoche? ¿te beso? si no te beso y declaro su amor lo voy a matar, vamos dime algo- me pide en cuanto entramos a mi cuarto, cielos parece una niña chiquita hasta risa me da , me siento en mi baúl y suspiro recordando la desastroza detención

-¿y bien? - me pregunta parando por fin y sentandose en la cama

-me odia Ginny- le digo , que mas podria sentir ese hombre por mi, jamás en la vida me ah dado alguna razón para ilusionarme asi, y lo dejo en claro esta noche, siente que me burle de el y va a buscar venganza , le doy una explicación completamente detallada a Ginny de lo sucedido en las mazmoras cuando termino su expresion es indescriptible

\- di algo por favor- le pido , no puedo seguir torturandome asi necesito algo de animo

-¡oh Hermione! ¿es que no lo ves?- me pregunta sonriendo los ojos le brillan y se que es lo siguiente, alguna teoria loca que solo a ella se le pueden ocurrir

\- ¿no veo que ?-

-te estaba provocando- me dice, si claro como no aveces pienso que Ginny esta un poco loca y sus palabras poco a poco me lo confirman

-no me veas asi, tu misma lo dijiste, no te quito los ojos de encima y luego como se acerco a ti, y ¡santo cielo! sus palabras, yo podria ver más una promesa que alguna amenaza-

-Ginny, si estamos hablando del mismo Severus Snape ¿verdad?- le pregunto, ella se alza de hombros y asiente

-del mismo profesor que nos odia por el simple hecho de ser de Gryffindor que me considera una insoportable sabelotodo , de ese severus Snape hablamos-

\- hablamos del Severus Snape que te acorralo antes de entrar a la sala común, del mismo que se acerco a ti para ponerte nerviosa hoy en su detención donde estaban solos - recalca emocionada y de plano la perdimos

-es lo mas disparatado que eh escuchado Ginny- la pelirroja me mira y pone los ojos en blanco

-¿ por que?, que te dice que no le gustas vamos Hermione el hombre no es de palo seguro que tu declaración de anoche le provoco algo-

-nauseas, desprecio, quiza risa-

-no, nada de eso, eres una chica linda apuesto a que le agrado tu confesion-

Me quedo pensando por un mommento en sus palabras _Ya le dije que no jugara con fuego, para esto se necesitan dos y eh de decirle que soy muy bueno, jamás me eh quemado_ Merlin sonaba tan sensual , tan oscuro tan lleno de promesas y desafios quiza, quiza por un momento Ginny tenga razón.

-no puedo Ginny que se supone que voy a hacer-

\- entra en su juego, piensalo asi le demostraras que hablas en serio, no dejes que el lleve el control de todo , tu puedes ir a tu ritmo y vera que no se esta metiendo con ninguna niña tonta-

-jamás debimos hacer esa reunión, ve lo que salio de ahi, ahora Lavender sabe lo de Snape te apuesto que estaría mas que contenta de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos-

-no va a decir nada, no la dejaré, averigue con quien sale, si dice algo la delato con Ron- ¿como es que Ginny se las ingenia para saber todo de todos? , no se, quiza es un talento heredado de la señora Weasley pero eso no es importante ahora lo que quiero es saber quien es el valiente que puede aguantar a esa berrinchuda

-¿quien es?-

-Vincent Crabbe- suelta la pelirroja -los vi hoy platicando muy de cerca en la biblioteca dime de cuando acá lavender y Crabbe van a la biblioteca apuesto a que no sabian que existia- rio ante el comentario de Ginny tiene razón , ninguno de los dos son muy brillantes, lo lamento mucho por Ron será muchas cosas pero no se merece que lo traicionen asi

-que pasará con Ron, ¿le vas a decir?-

-claro, pero antes deja que se calmen las aguas, si la descubren ahora pensara que fuiste tu y soltara la sopa de todo-

-pero eso no es lo importante- exclama- mañana vas a ver a Snape ¿que vas a hacer?-

-nada cumplir con mi detención- Ginny niega con la cabeza y se alza de hombros, pero que espera esta chica que llegue a seducir a mi profesor de pociones, si por supuesto en cuanto suguiriera algo me expulsaria del colegio no sin antes hechizarme

-toma mi consejo, el ama los juegos no , conviertete en la mejor jugadora - se levanta y sale tan feliz de mi habitación, me dejo caer en mi cama , me tienta la idea de Ginny darle a Snape una sopa de su propia medicima como decimos en el mundo muggle _"seria tan imprudente"_ me digo imaginando las probables consecuencias de dejarme llevar por mis deseos _"y cuales son tus deseos Hermione?"_ me pregunta una voz en mi cabeza siento que viajo por un inmenso mar sin un rumbo fijo _" por mi quedate virgen amargada y sola el resto de tu aburrida vida Granger"_ recordaba una y otra vez las hirientes palabras de lavender, quise vaciar mi mente de todo pensamiento con algo de pesar me puse el pijama y me meti a la cama por fin este dia habia terminado espero que ma~nana sea mucho mejor

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hoy me levante temprano, no pude dormir en toda la noche solo pensaba en aquella detención, en Snape sus palabras y esos ojos, la mirada de dos penetrantes ojos negros que no dejaban de verme, y luego estaba aquel sueño, se sintio tan real, aquel beso tan deseado y buscado , su manos en mi cuerpo y su tersa y exitante voz diciendo mi nombre y despues nada, gracias a la intromision de Ginny no pude seguir en ese tan placentero sueño.

Me saco casi a rastras de la cama solo para ir al gran comedor a encontrarnos con los chicos de ahi fuimos a Hogsmeade y a las tres escobas fue idea de Ron , tuvimos suerte de encontrar una mesa vacia, estaba a reventar de alumnos y magos que pasaban por el pueblo

\- vaya esta más lleno que de costumbre- dice Ron buscando al mesero

-yo lo veo igual- le responde Harry escaneando rapidamente el lugar

-no veo a Rosmerta- insiste Ron

-que Hermine vaya por las bebidas- propone Ginny

-si claro- digo y me levanto , después de tomar la orden de mis amigos voy a la barra y si me cuesta un poco más de trabajo llegar

-cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, dos con jengibre- le dio al chico que antiende

-parece que no durmio muy bien Granger- escucho que me dicen al oido un escalofrio me recorre el cuerpo ese es ...

-Buenas tardes a usted tambien profesor Snape- le saludo y volteo a verlo, ¿como le hace para estremecerme con tan solo unas cuantas palabras? es raro verlo en Hogsmeade casi nunca se le ve en el pueblo ni siquera como voluntario para cuidar a los alumnos

-le hice una pregunta Granger -

-a mi me parecio más una afirmación- le digo sosteniendole la mirada

\- tal vez algun sueño que no la dejo dormir- ¿como sabe el? no importa de momento no puedo pensar con claridad mi corazón taladra mis oidos con sus latidos acelerados , ok relajate Hermione que fue lo que dijo Ginny ... si demuestrale que tu tambien puedes jugar, respiro hondo y le sonrio, veo como su mirada se desencaja

-un muy placentero sueño diria yo- ataco, vaya su cara es como un poema, se ve tan furioso y anonadado apuesto a que no esperaba ese contrataque

-ya lo creo- responde tan ecuanime- recuerde lo que le dije Granger- me avisa acercandose a mi

-cuatro cervezas de mantequilla- avisa el tabernero, le pago y tomo la charola

-lo recuerdo profesor y tal vez no tenga tanta experiencia como usted pero que tanto pueden doler unas cuantas quemadas - si Harry pudiera ver la expresión de Snape y no estoy segura si nos alcanza a ver entre tanta gente, se moriria de sorpresa un Severus Snape perplejo, lo dejo en la barra y me alejo triunfal se necesitan dos para este juego y aunque va en contra de lo que creo no pienso ser el juguete de Snape, llego a la mesa con la cerveza de mantequilla al parecer ni Harry ni Ron se dieron cuenta por que platican tan agusto como de costumbre, pero Ginny tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¿que? - le pregunto tomando asiento

-sabes Snape te sigue viendo - me dice, trato de voltear , con el rabadillo del ojo lo veo de pie en la barra tal como Ginny dijo no deja de mirarme Ginny suelta una risita nerviosa llamando la atencion de Harry y de paso la de Ron

-vaya no vimos cuando llegaste- me dice el pelirrojo tomando su tarro junto con Harry

-¿por que brindamos? - pregunta Harry

-por los desafios y las promesas por cumplir- dice en alto Ginny estoy segura que Snape nos escucha, volteo a la barra y lo veo alzar su vaso , hago lo mismo y le doy un trago a mi cerveza de mantequilla casi de inmediato veo a Snape salir del lugar.

Despues de salir de las tres escobas vamos a la nueva sucursal de sortilegios Weasley a visitar a los gemelos, estan tan contentos por el exito de la sucursal dicen que les para ser el segundo fin de semana les esta yendo muy bien nos invitaron a un fiesta que haran la siguiente semana para celebrar

-me apunto- dice Harry emocionado por la idea, hace mucho que no hay una fiesta estilo Fred y George Weasley

-yo tambien, van a invitar a Lavender ¿verdad? - les pregunta Ron , veo como Fred tuerce la boca y resopla resignado

-pues ya que, pero que se comporte, odiaria verla pegada a tu cuello como garrapata- advierte George , Ron asiente de mala gana

-que dices tu Hermione ¿vienes? - escucho que George me pregunta , lo pienso un momento no es que no quiera ir pero eso significaria salir del colegio a escondidas y romper como diez normas minimo

-ah si se me olvidaba que como prefecta debes de dar siempre el buen ejemplo- se burla Fred mostrandese serio y presumido , como cuando imitaba a Percy

-pues ni tan buen ejemplo- agrega Ron - Snape la tiene en detención por... ¿por cierto que le hiciste a Snape para que te castigara? - me pregunta

-existir- respondo intentando sonar muy afligida-saben que si vendre a la fiesta- le digo a los gemelos ellos sonrien

-perfecto el sabado a las nueve- nos dice George -ahora disfruten de la tienda, tenemos productos nuevos, y pocines de amor mejoradas - nos dicen Harry y Ron nos arrastran al interior de la tienda para ver las nuevas sorpresas que Fred y George mencionan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron no dejo de hablar de la fiesta de los gemelos por el resto de la tarde, se le veia tan feliz y ansioso, fue el tema de conversación cuando fuimos a ver a Hagrid eso y la vista a Hogsmeade, volvimos al colegio justo para la cena nos sentamos en la mesa Gryffindor al lado de Dean y de Neville que para colmo mencionan la fiesta Weasley desatando de nueva cuenta a Ron.

-¿que te dijo? - me pregunta Ginny casi susurrando mientras se sirve algo de puré de zanahoria

-segui tu consejo, le dije que jugaría aunque me quemara- le digo, Ginny casi nos delata por que da un pequeño gritito y se lleva las manos a la boca

-¿esta todo bien? - pregunta Harry

-si, se me atoro el puré eso es todo- explica la pelirroja- ¡Hermione Jean Granger no lo puedo creer! tu hiciste ¿que? - exclama mirando a Snape esta en la mesa de profesores platicando con Remus

-tu dijiste que jugara su juego ¿no?- le respondo tambien viendo a Snape, nuestras miradas se cruzan por unos segundos y me volteo, siento como el calor se me va a la mejillas

-¿que vas a hacer esta noche? - pregunta Ginny

-no lo se, ni siquiera se por que dije lo que dije, fue tan imprudente-

-no es cierto, le djiste lo que se merecia , si yo fuera tu le coquetearia un poco-

-como crees, no puedo-

-claro que puedes ya sabes quitate la cazadora como ayer apuesto a que se pondrá incomodo de nuevo, hablale despacio y con voz sexy, no podra resistirse-

-es una tonteria, ya me dijo que no esta interesado en mi-

-no es cierto nunca te ah dicho eso solo te dijo que no jugaras con fuego, que te dice que no esta conteniendose en este momento para no venir y besarte - sonrio ante tan pensamiento sin duda creo que seria mejor un beso en el mundo real que aquel sueño que parece fue hace mucho,volviendo a la realidad me doy cuenta que como dice Lavender solo hay una palabra para esto, patetico

-ya me voy, no puedo llegar tarde- le digo a Ginny levantandome

-pero falta media hora además no has cenado- objeta ella

-lo se, no tengo hambre - respondo y me alejo " _voltea Hermione, voltea"_ me dice una voz en mi cabeza, me volteo y me topo con Snape esta mirandome fijamente le doy una sonrisa y el se gira como si me ignorara.

Gaste mi media hora libre dando una vuelta por el colegio tratando de vaciar mi mente de los sucesos de este fin de semana quien lo diria , si alguna vez me hubieran dicho que yo le declararia mi amor a Snape me hubiera burlado del ocurrente, minutos antes de las ocho bajo a las mazmorras una puerta, dos puertas, tres puertas , el salón de pociones, el armario personal de Snape y el despacho de Snape toco la puerta y una nota aparece pegada a la puerta

 _Granger vaya al despacho del profesor R .J. Lupin_

La nota desaparece y no me queda otra que subir al tercer piso al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Remus pudo regresar para fortuna de nosotros como profesor de DCAO ah sido muy entretenido y sumamente aducativo el tiene otro aire, es de esos profesores como Snape y Macgonagall que nos retan y si nos enseñan no como Umbridge, pero basta de razonamientos profundos, ahora lo que me interesa es saber por que Snape me mando a la oficina de Remus , por fin logro llegar al tercer piso y al salón de lupin

-adelante- esucho la firme y amable voz de Remus, cuando entro esta sentado en su escritorio calificando lo que pienso son examenes o ensayos

-Ah hermione hola, pense que no vendrias- me dice poniendose de pie

-fui al despacho del profesor Snape, y vi su nota me mando contigo Remus-

-como ¿no te dijo nada ?- me pregunta quitandose los lentes yo niego con la cabeza -Severus me comento que estabas en detención, por cuestiones de fuerza mayor no podrás seguir con el lo que queda de tu castigo y me pidio que asistieras conmigo- ¿que?

-¿cusas de fuerza mayor?-le pregunto casi gritando , Remus me mira fijamente y solo le sonrio

-Hermione dime algo , ¿tuviste algún problema con el profesor Snape ?-

-no ¿por ..?-

-severus ... bueno... el no suele hacer esto sabes... dejar que alguien más le de detención a sus alumnos y menos tratandose de un gryffindor- es cierto, no se que decir, el comentario de Remus es completamente cierto la actitud de Snape no es la de siempre, senti que algo me estrujaba el pecho tenia tantas ganas de llorar respire hondo y trate de tranquilizarme

-no se por que me mando contigo, solo me dejo una nota en su despacho- le repito alzando los hombros

\- de acuerdo, me gustaría que me ayudes a calificar examenes de primer año- me dice llevandome a su escritorio , veo una pila de pergaminos, una pluma y tinta roja

\- si claro- me siento a su lado el se levanta y me ofrecce una taza de té.

Si duda el trato de Remus durante las detenciones es mucho mas amable que el de Snape , en la hora que estuve con el platicamoss y reiamos recordando las vacaciones navideñas que pasamos en la madriguera, a pesar de todo eso no pude dejar de pensar en el... varias dudas asaltaban mi cabeza, ¿por que le habia Snape pedido que Remus me diera detención? y ¿que le habia dicho a Remus? notaba al licantropo preocupado el tiempo paso bastannte lento, lo unico que queria hacer era salir de ahi e ir a las mazmorras y hablar con Snape

-Hermione...- me llamo Remus sacandome de mi trance, cuando reaccione vi como una gran mancha de tinta roja se esparcia sobre un examen firmado por Amanda Fanjay

-lo siento Remus , me decias algo -

-no nada- me contesta limpiando el pergamino magicamentee -creo que estas muy distraida, que te parece si vas a tu sala común y continuamos mañana a la misma hora - asenti y me dirigi a la salida

-oye hermione - me llamo antes de que saliera de su despaacho - cuidate mucho- añadio

-tu tambien - le respondí dejandolo en su despacho, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que apenas eran las nueve y cuarto _"ve a su despacho"_ me dije, trate de contener esa idea y camine a mi sala común dudando un poco, pase varios minutos parada enfrente del retrato de la señora gorda, indecisa de la nada senti una gran confianza subir por mi cuerpo tenia que ir y pedirle una explicacion la merecia , junte todo mi valor y fui a paso firme hasta el despacho de Snape, al llegar a la puerta no me detuve a tocar, gire el pomo y entre

-¡Granger que demonios hace!- vocifero en cuanto me vio , estaba en su escritorio escribiendo , aparto unos pregaminos y se puso de pie

-¿por que?- le pregunte intentando no gritar

\- vayase de mi oficina en este momento no puede entrar asi - me dijo señalando la puerta haciendo que me enojara más

-¿por que?- repetí subiendo el tono de mi voz

-no la entiendo expliquese- me ladro

-por que me mando con Remus para cumplir detención? -pregunto gritando y cerrando la puerta

-no podía darle detención hoy, estoy como puede ve ocupado-

-¡patrañas! no esta ocupado, ¿por que no quiso que viniera?-

-¡por que no la quiero ver !- me grita saliendose de control , esta completamente rojo y la vena de la sien le salta

\- es un cobarde -

-¿como me dijo ?-

-¡es un maldito cobarde!, claro ahora que le dije que no pensaba dejar que jugara conmigo se hace a un lado, que acaso se pone muy intenso para usted-

-estupida niña tonta- me dice acercandose a mi y acorralandome en la pared - ¿sabe por que no la quiero aqui? bien le voy a decir, no suelo coquetear con mis alumnas de acuerdo , una cosa fue asustarla pero no se confunda, escucheme muy bien jamás tendre algo con usted - me susurra al oido volteo mi cara al tener tan peligrosamente cerca los labios de Snape mi respiracion se descontrola no puedo calmarme , el se acerca y huele mi cuello mandandome miles de escalofrios atraves del cuerpo, luego da un ligero lenguetazo que me pone las piernas como de gelatina un gemido se me escapa y cierro los ojos

-¿creia que me iba a creer esa tonteria de que estaba bajo los efectos del veritaserum? Weasley lo robo seguramente para Potter, jamas para un juego absurdo, lo que usted y sus infantiles amigas querian era jugarme una broma, quien se fijaria en alguien como yo en un murcielago de mazmorra como dice su amiguito el pelirrojo -

-nunca quise eso, usted me gusta es la verdad- le digo, senti tan feo que pensara todo eso de mi, me senti como una tonta por dejarme envalentonar por Ginny

-bonita historia Granger, no le creo nada -

-no me importa que no me crea- intento alejarlo un poco de mi, el retrocede y camina hacia el escritorio - yo dije lo que sentia, y tiene dos opciones vivir con ello o que le borre la memoria usted elige- saco mi varita y le apunto

-150 puntos menos para gryffindor por ser tan insolente , vayase de mi vista no la quiero volver a ver haga como que esto no paso, se lo digo por su bien, ¡fuera!- me vocifera, le mando mi más despreciativa mirada y dejo su despacho , al salir me topo de frente con Remus , esta congelado en la puerta al parecer no cerre bien sin duda escucho todo lo que le dije a Snape no puedo más y rompo en llanto el me abraza y me da un pequeño pañuelo dejandome llorar entre sus brazos.

HOLA CHICAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS EN VERDAD ME INSPIRARON PARA HACER ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO BESOS Y PLEASE DEJEN MAS REVIEWS ;)


	4. Amigos

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece todo es de J. K. Rowling

Capitulo # 4Amigos

No sé cuánto tiempo fue el que pasé abrazada a Remus, tampoco quise saberlo no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada mas, lo único que quería era estar así, en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra, ya había dicho muchas.

\- ¿Hermione estas bien...? - me pregunta con un dejo de preocupación en su tersa voz, es malditamente obvio que no estoy bien, me separo y niego con la cabeza.

-ven, te invito algo de tomar y si quieres hablamos – me dice ofreciéndome su brazo, yo lo tomo y lo acompaño por los pasillos del colegio, espero que diga algo, pero no lo hace, lo único que escucho es su respirar, me siento tan triste, tan confundida y tan avergonzada, no estoy segura que es lo que Remus alcanzo a escuchar, espero que no todo

-ven- me dice abriendo una puerta anexa a su despacho dejando ver un pequeña y modesta habitación circular hay una sala completa y una pequeña biblioteca, me siento en el sofá individual tratando de calmarme, Remus se quita su saco y me sirve una gran taza de chocolate caliente, sin duda alguna es más cómodo y acogedor que la mazmorra de Snape, el cuarto es cálido y hogareño además huele delicioso, a chocolate y regaliz, Remus acerca dos tazas de la espumosa bebida y me entrega una

\- ¿mejor? - pregunta después de que doy el primer sorbo, yo asiento

\- ¿qué escuchaste? - le pregunto, Remus se acomoda en su asiento y le toma a su taza -Remus por favor - le pido

-todo Hermione, lo escuche todo- me dice, ya me lo temía, no sé qué hacer que pensara de mí, que soy una estúpida colegiala por supuesto enamorada absurdamente de un hombre que no me pela.

\- ¿que fue eso? - me pregunta algo confundido, suspiro y me lleno de valor así que empiezo a contarle cómo fue que todo inicio, durante todo mi relato Remus ni siquiera hablo solo asentía y se limitaba a tomarse su chocolate

-Hermione- me dice suspirando en cuanto termino -sabes, creo que Severus lo único que hizo fue comportarse a la altura -

\- ¿como? – pregunto sorprendida

-para nadie es nuevo que Snape es... como decirlo... complicado, pero nunca ha sido un patán, creo que lo único que hace es cuidarte-

-no lo creo, quizá Lavender tiene razón - alcanzo a decir al recordar las burlas de la señora de won- won

\- ¿Lavender Brown? -

-esa misma, piensa que no soy lo suficientemente mujer como para tentar a alguien como Snape-

-te equivocas- me dice acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano - cualquier hombre estaría feliz de estar a tu lado, pero primero están las normas del colegio-las palabras de Remus me sacuden al tratar de asimilarlas, pero el licántropo me interrumpe -piensa tú eres una alumna y el un profesor y no puede dejarse llevar por sus deseos- me explica – por más incontrolables que le puedan resultar-completa

-si los tuviera, el me odia Remus- se sienta al lado mío y me abraza, es tan cálido su perfume me embriaga es una combinación de maderas y cítricos.

\- ¿qué hacías en las mazmorras? - le pregunto para romper con el incómodo momento.

-bueno, le iba a dar el reporte de tu detención a Severus, me pidió que le informara como había salido en cuanto te fueras-

-debería de irme ya, te quite mucho tiempo no estas para escuchar los tontos problemas de una colegiala inmadura- el reloj de encima de la chimenea marcan las once ya debería estar en la sala común.

-Hermione yo estoy para ti pase lo que pase, para eso son los amigos ¿no? necesito saber que estas bien y que si algo pasa tendrás la confianza de venir y contarme-

-lo hare gracias, pero tengo que irme, es tarde -

-voy contigo- me dijo y me ofrece su túnica

-hace demasiado frio, por favor, insisto- me dice, tal parece que vio mi intento por protestar así que asiento vamos por los corredores del tercer piso y es cierto hace un frio endemoniado.

\- sabes el sábado que viene hay una fiesta con los gemelos en Hogsmeade- me dice casualmente

-si lo sé- respondo

\- ¿vas a ir? -me pregunta

-no debería, pero se los prometí- digo con mi más sincero tono de culpa- soy una prefecta y ante todo debo dar el ejemplo-

-algo de diversión no daña a nadie-me sugiere Remus algo sumamente extraño para alguien que jamás ha roto las reglas

-no es esto encantador- escucho que dicen, cuando volteo justo enfrente de nosotros veo venir a Snape como siempre lleva ese porte tan soberbio que le caracteriza, veo como Remus se pone delante de mí como si tratara de apartarme del campo visual de Snape

-buenas noches Severus- saluda Remus haciéndose notar

-estaba esperando tu informe desde hace una hora supongo que no fuiste por que se te atravesó algo más... ¿importante? - pregunta viéndome y no sé exactamente cómo interpretar esa mirada se ve… ¿enojado?

-de hecho, si, me topé con Hermione y supuse que tu informe podía esperar-

-claro, sé lo absorbente que Miss Granger puede llegar a ser- sus ojos no se apartan de mí y la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo dejar de mirarlo, me pone tan nerviosa.

\- ¿se te ofrece algo? - pregunta Remus con un tono cansino que raras veces le eh escuchado

-como dije vine por el informe-

-oh si, pues Hermione fue de mucha ayuda, tanto que eh decidido darle 50 puntos a Gryffindor por su buena disposición y sus aptitudes- no puedo ocultar mi cara de sorpresa cuando escucho a Remus, ni siquiera Snape puede, es tan malditamente evidente que está furioso

-claro que se los merece, tiene seguramente numerosos talentos y encantos que son provechosos, buenas noches espero disfruten de su velada- se despide y se va ondeando su capa por el pasillo escucho una risa de Remus y cuando me mira me regala un giño

-gracias - le susurro alejándome un poco de el

-vamos, es tarde y mañana hay clases – me responde andando, sin decir absolutamente nada durante el camino, llegamos al cuadro de la señora gorda unos minutos después

-nos vemos mañana- me despido, él me sonríe toma mi mano y la besa, creo que mi cara esta como un jitomate no sé qué decir así que me doy media vuelta y digo la contraseña

-Hermione yo...-me detiene antes de que entre, pero no dice nada se queda estático como pensativo – descansa- termina diciendo y se da media vuelta yo entro por el cuadro de la señora gorda y no sé si estoy en lo cierto, pero pareciera que Remus quería decir algo más la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué me quería decir en verdad?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durante el desayuno Ginny no hizo otra cosa más que intentar preguntarme acerca de la detención con Snape; por suerte para mi Harry y Ron nos interrumpían constantemente y casi no nos dejaban hablar

\- ¿qué clase tenemos? - pregunta Ron terminándose la empanada de calabaza

-pociones doble- le dice Harry con tedio, no puedo evitarlo y volteo a ver a Snape, esta ahí desayunando, se ve tan enojado, creo que la idea de tener que soportar a un grupo de Gryffindor durante dos horas lo pone en ese estado Ginny comienza a reír y le doy una ligera patada

\- ¿que tienes? - le pregunta Harry al ver su reacción

-nada solo, estoy feliz - dice ensoñada viendo a la mesa de profesores -disfruten de su clase nos vemos luego- Ginny se aleja de nosotros

-será mejor que nos vayamos, si llegamos tarde Snape nos va a castigar- digo con tranquilidad Ron y Harry se paran con mucha parsimonia y me siguen hasta las mazmorras.

Durante toda la clase Snape me ignoro, era como si no estuviera ahí, no hizo ningún comentario hiriente ni nada por el estilo, además cada que pasaba a revisar las pociones evitaba la mesa donde estaba trabajando con Harry Ron y Neville situación que los chicos agradecieron y más por la mierda de poción que Ron y Neville habían hecho.

-dejen sus trabajos en el escritorio- dice con enfado cuando el timbre suena- Granger usted se queda - me dice

\- ¿ahora por que? -protesta Ron

-que le importa Weasley-vocifera furioso fulminando con la mirada al pobre chico

\- ¿te esperamos afuera? - pregunta Harry

-no, díganle a Remus que llegare tarde- suspiro resignada y no es que me de miedo todo lo contrario estoy ansiosa por saber para que me quiere Snape -estoy bien Harry no va a matarme- le digo intentando calmarlo y es que tiene una cara, Harry asiente se va a regañadientes junto con Ron la puerta se cierra detrás de mí y voltea a ver a Snape esperando que diga algo, está acomodando el salón y apilando los calderos sucios en un rincón

-sabe Granger aún me pregunto que fue lo que la orillo a dar ese inesperado espectáculo ayer por la noche en mi despacho y sobre todo me pregunto por que no la expulse de colegio- no sé cómo interpretar eso, es una pregunta o acaso es una afirmación no sé que decir, pero no creo que Snape esté esperando una respuesta

-profesor...- intento decir algo cuando Snape se acerca a mi

-si vuelve a hacer algo como lo de ayer le juro que la siguiente parada será la oficina del director y por supuesto Kings Cross-

-lo lamento profesor por mi jamás volveré a tocar el tema-

\- ¿que hacía con el profesor Lupin anoche? - exige con un tono de voz firme

\- me lo topé en el camino y fui por unas cosas que había olvidado en su despacho-miento y es que no le voy a decir a Snape que Remus escucho todo y que fungió como mi pañuelo de lagrimas

-no me gusta que estés con el- declara tomándome de la barbilla y mirándome a los ojos esos dos ojos de un negro tan oscuro como la noche ¿acaso esos son celos? ¿podrá estar Severus Snape celoso de Remus Lupin? si como no, ahorita mismo, eso es imposible

-solo somos amigos, ¿porque no puedo estar con él? -

-porque ...- se detiene y me acaricia la mejilla y pasa sus dedos por mi labio inferior estoy segura que sabe el efecto que tiene en mí, me estoy derritiendo en sus brazos

-usted debería alejarse si es que en algo aprecia su vida, no te convengo Hermione, vete-

\- ¿por que? –

-A partir de ahora haremos como si nada pasara, le otorgo a Gryffindor 100 puntos, que son los que le quité esa noche, esta liberada de la detención, así que… ¡fuera de aquí! - se aparta y me deja el camino libre hacia la puerta, ¿que? No entiendo nada de lo que acaba de pasar el simplemente… no se portó como… como… acostumbra. Tal vez Remus tenga razón en cuanto a todo esto no tiene ningún sentido así que salgo de ahí.

Camino a prisa hasta el salón después de lo que paso ayer lo último que quiero es llegar tarde a clase y más cuando Remus sabe que es lo que pasa exactamente. Después de 5 largos minutos los que me toma subir de las mazmorras al tercer piso llego a la clase, Remus me deja pasar y no dice nada, pero no necesita hacerlo su mirada lo dice todo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron varios días desde aquella ¿advertencia? Si creo que podría llamarlo así de parte de Snape ya no me dijo nada ni yo espere alguna explicación, el hombre volvía a ser el mismo , aunque nunca había dejarlo de serlo siempre se mantuvo fiel a su único estilo, trate de no pensar mucho en ello así que en esos días dividía mi tiempo entre la escuela y los chicos , Ron estaba como poseído pasaba todo el tiempo hablando de la fiesta era una interminable letanía de lo bien que la íbamos a pasar y solo esperaba a que alguien trajera a colación el tema para desatarse, su último ataque lo tuvo esta tarde mientras visitábamos a Hagrid

También estaba Remus, últimamente llevaba mucha carga de trabajo así que me pidió que lo apoyara a calificar exámenes y ensayos un par de horas diarias, sin duda acepte, mis incursiones a su aula eran de lo más relajantes, pasábamos el tiempo hablando de hechizos y muchas coas más la verdad es que a su lado me sentía tranquila y hasta era divertido calificar a los alumnos más jóvenes.

Fue ese viernes en la noche mientras calificaba el ensayo de un chico de segundo cuando la puerta del salón se abre Severus Snape entra por ella y se acerca a nosotros con paso firme y decidido

-pensé que estabas solo- dice en cuanto repara en mi presencia

-Buenas noches para ti también Severus, gracias por tocar la puerta-

-ah lo siento que ¿interrumpo algo importante? - pregunta escaneándome con la mirada

-no Severus, que se te ofrece- responde amablemente Remus

-El señor director me mando a buscarte, te ocupa en su despacho de inmediato- trato de concentrarme deberás, pero no puedo es extraño, pero juro que su mirada esta sobre mi

\- es para hoy ó quieres que les dé tiempo para que se despidan - una sonrisa se me escapa sin duda alguna esos son celos, pero me contengo y solo atino a mirar a Lupin, Severus gruñe y sale disparado del salón no sin antes azotar la puerta

-lo lamento Hermione gracias por tu ayuda - me dice y me escolta hacia la puerta cuando nos despedimos me toma suavemente de la mano y me da un beso a mi parecer más largo que el habitual y no solo es un beso en el cual se juntan los cachetes y el beso se da al aire como el que siempre me había dado, esta vez el busca mi mejilla

-supongo que nos vemos mañana- me dice, como es posible que Remus Lupin llegara a tener ese color rojizo en la cara, o mejor debería preguntarme porque me siento rara en esta situación si nunca me había incomodado estar con el

-hasta mañana- respondo y me alejo caminando por el corredor

-ya veo que no pierde el tiempo- me dicen volteo y de entre las sombras sale Snape dios ¡las piernas me tiemblan y juro que se volverán de gelatina como es que este hombre se las ingenia para causar eso en mi

\- ¿perdón? - pregunto

-Lupin, ¿acaso es tu nueva víctima? - wow un momento de donde carajos vino eso es en verdad Severus Snape el que lo dice y no Lavender disfrazada de Snape

-le estaba ayudando-

-lo que usted haga o no con su tiempo libre no es de mi incumbencia Granger- responde enojado y se marcha sin más, me quedo recargada en la pared pensando, cada que creo saber cómo va a reaccionar el me cambia la jugada por completo, unas risitas se oyen a lo lejos me alcanzo a esconder detrás de una armadura, y miren quien viene por ahí, Lavender Brown y Vincent Crabble el Slytherin la jala hacia él y le besa el cuello

-nos pueden ver- se queja la chiquilla empujándolo

-te necesito- le ruega al pobre chico

-tranquilo querido, Ron se va a una fiesta mañana y podremos vernos donde siempre- le dice la descarada

-no juegues conmigo Brown, no te conviene hacerme enojar, mañana a la misma hora pasillo tres de la sección prohibida- le dice el chico y la jala a uno de los salones vacíos, quisiera quedarme, sorprenderlos, pero ahora es donde cago en cuenta que no debería estar ahí así que me voy rápidamente a mi sala común.

Al llegar me encuentro con los chicos sentados al lado de la chimenea Harry y Ron están jugando ajedrez mágico y Ginny lee una revista

-tengo que hablar contigo- le susurro ella deja su lectura de un lado

-cuéntame- me dice emocionada

-aquí no- lo último que quiero es que los chicos o alguien escuche la conversación Ginny capta la indirecta y sube conmigo a mi habitación

-a dónde van? - pregunta Ron cuando repara en nuestra presencia

-vamos por unos libros que Hermione me va a prestar, no tardamos- les digo a ambos y corro al dormitorio.

Después de contarle a Ginny lo que Snape me había dicho ella argumento emocionada eh de agregar que yo le gustaba a él y que solo lo hacía para parecer muy correcto

-es un orgulloso como todos, se nota que le atraes y mucho-

-lástima que no te crea – le digo en mi tono más burlón

-piénsalo, le gustas, pero no te quiere decir- su mirada toda picara me hace reír -oh ¡por Merlín esta celoso, y no eta celosa de cualquiera esta celoso de Lupin si ya sabía yo que le gustas-no puedo evitar reírme ante las locas ideas de Ginny es tan fantasiosa -justo lo que necesitaba algo de humor ven vamos abajo, los chicos esperan-

-deberías darle picones con Lupin- me sugiere

-shh, pueden escucharte- aunque los chicos están algo lejos y no hay nadie más en la sala alguien podría escuchar -las paredes oyen- completo señalando a Lavender quien justamente viene entrando por la puerta

-no te preocupes- nos sentamos al lado de Harry en el gran sillón frente a la chimenea

\- mi won- won ahí estas - la chiquilla llega y se deja caer en las piernas de Ron tirando el tablero de ajedrez

-cuidado- dice el pelirrojo, pero Harry perece contento, creo que por la paliza que Ron le estaba dando en la partida

\- te eh buscado todo el día mi won- won-

-estábamos con Hagrid ya te había dicho- Lavender nos mira con desprecio y sorprendentemente (nótese el sarcasmo) se detiene en mi

-que tu no estabas en detención con el murciélago ese? - me pregunta enojada dándole un beso bastante obvio y fuera de lugar a Ron

-y que tu no estabas en el pasillo tres de la sección prohibida estudiando como todos los viernes por la tarde? ¿O es mañana tu sesión de estudio? - contraataco Ginny tata de ocultar un carcajada, no lo logra, pero yo si lo logre justo lo que esperaba, la cara de Lavender se torna de un palido muy extraño y luego esta roja de ira sin duda le di justo en su punto más débil, ella mira a Ron y sonríe mientras lo besa por. cuantas iban? Tercera vez

-la biblioteca es para ratones como tu Granger, digamos que yo no encajo en ese molde- dice con arrogancia abrazando a Ron, la mirada que mi querido y cornudo amigo me dedica es como de advertencia, pobre si supiera que viene de besuquearse con Crabble no estaría tan a su favor

-supongo que si, son mis dominios y recuérdalo se todo lo que pasa en ellos- le digo al oído, su mirada me fulmina está enojada y si pudiera me mataría aquí, sin embargo, se cuándo es tiempo de retirarme así que me pongo de pie, lo último que quiero es que se le vaya la lengua ala berrinchuda esta

-me voy la cama- aviso a modo de despedida un "voy contigo" de Ginny se me une y ambas estamos preparadas para subir al dormitorio

-nos vemos chicos – les digo y veo como Lavender me lanza un gesto de asco, le respondo con la misma mirada de repulsión que me dedica.


End file.
